


All the stars in the universe, and I just want the one right next to me

by Nooneisgonnashipmyships



Series: Our Lives are a Space Soap Opera [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Identity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Lance/Lotor (Voltron) - freeform, Lance/Lotor Child, Lancelot child, Light Angst, Lotor (Voltron) Angst, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), New Family, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parent Lotor (Voltron), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Protective Lotor (Voltron), Soft Lotor (Voltron), Stargazing, Wordcount: Over 1.000, lancelot kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneisgonnashipmyships/pseuds/Nooneisgonnashipmyships
Summary: A short snapshot of Lotor's life on Earth, taking care of his young son in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Lotor (Voltron) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Our Lives are a Space Soap Opera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	All the stars in the universe, and I just want the one right next to me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a greater series, so I'm not sure if it works well as a standalone. You're welcome to give it a try. It doesn't have much bearing on the plot, other than showing more of Lotor's relationship with his son.

After Lotor crash-landed on Earth, and it became clear that he would never leave, he took up the habit of climbing onto Lance's roof and looking up at the stars. For the exiled Prince, the beauty of space meant little to him for most of his life. Stars were something one saw when travelling from one place to another. Unless they were close enough to be a danger, they did not matter. Perhaps he admired them once as a child. When he was raised by a long-line of replaceable Dayaks, too young to know the true gravity of the term "half-breed", he still believed that he could earn his father's love. While that last one had stuck with Lotor for quite a while, everything else, including his passion for stargazing, had not. And yet, for the past few decaphoebs he has been on this planet, Lotor could not help the longing in his chest. 

Oh, to see a nebula again with his own eyes, rather than images on Lance's primitive computer. Most of Lotor's life in space was marked with hardship at the best of times, but he never appreciated the simple pleasures of exploration. He sometimes discusses the sights and people he has seen with Lance, but Lotor had to be careful with his wording, as he cannot let slip the Galra Empire's existence. Often it just worsens the Prince's mood, as the few positive memories he could share are with people or planets that were either destroyed or betrayed him. Or both.

All Lotor could do now was watch the unfamiliar constellations...

A gurgling distracted the former Prince from his thoughts as he turned to the wriggling bundle of limbs in his arms.

"Oh? Have I not been paying enough attention to you?" Lotor inquired his young son, Rodrigo, barely half and Earth-year old, who was currently using his tiny first to beat at his father's chest. "You take so much after your Papi; you both need to capture everyone's gazes." Having said that, the alpha's tone was fond, and his eyes shone at the babbling infant. He gently took hold of the assaulting first and gave it a small kiss, unleashing a loud "Gah-bah!" noise from the infant. 

Lotor never thought he could become any happier after he and Lance became mates. Of course, it was not always perfect; they could both be stubborn, and Lotor's existence could not go outside with Lance unless wearing an uncomfortable amount of clothes and make-up. But the imperfections were what made it better. It convinced the Galran that everything was _real_ and not a hallucination created by a drug or a druid. The Prince never had to fear waking up and was given a chance to have something he once desperately wanted a long time ago, a family.

Rodrigo, their 'bundle of joy' as Lance put it, and Lotor could not help but agree. Just the infant's mere presence filled the alpha's heart with intense warmth. True, the baby's constant needs were stress-inducing, both parents carrying permanent eye-bags since the child's birth. But that gave a sense of relief; their son was healthy and developing normally for a human his age. Indeed, he looked almost wholly human. The exception is Rodrigo's Altean-shaped ears, which they could pass off as a rare mutation. Other than that, he looked so much like Lance it made Lotor's heartache, even if he could not understand why. Same dark brown hair, same light-brown skin. Even those gorgeous blue eyes. Although his mate likes to argue that they look more like Lotor's than Lance's. 

Said blue eyes turned to look out the window at the starry sky that Lotor had nearly memorised. Rodrigo lifted his other hand, the one not trapped by Lotor's, and looked as if he was trying to reach them but was stopped by the cold window. 

"I wonder if you will grow to love the stars, just as much as your Papi and I do," Lotor commented. He lifted his son up higher to give him a better view, although it was unlikely that the baby would notice the difference. "What will you be like, when you are older? Will you continue to take after your Papi and will be as excitable and passionate as he is. Or will you become more like me? Reserved, an observer, quietly analysing for the best solution to obstacles. Will you grow to look more like me, or will you stay a copy of Lance?"

"At times, I wish I could show you the wonders of the universe." Lotor turned to look at the window properly. "You and your Papi both. There is beauty out there, even if I forget not only in the cosmos but on planets. Fascinating civilisations, peoples, cultures. I would have liked to show it to you. To both of you." Before Lotor could continue, he turned around to make sure that Lance could not sneak up behind him and hear what he wants to say next. Even after mentally declaring it safe, Lotor dropped to a whisper. "I wish I could have succeeded in creating a safe universe before having you." he admitted.

"Earth is indeed the perfect place for you to grow up in. We will both do everything in our power to have you grow up safe and sound." Lotor paused. "Although, if I had succeeded in taking over the Galra Empire, I would never have found this place, _found_ Lance, and had you." He is not sure if he would make that trade-off, and the Prince hopes he never has to find out what he would pick. 

"There is one other place, though," Lotor whispered even more conspiratorially, his lips pressing against the side of his son's face. "A special place filled with people, _our_ people. You look so much more Altean than I do. You would fit right in." Not that Rodrigo's looks would be an issue in the first place; Lotor is so loved at the colony, he knew his son would be treated well there, regardless. "There is so much I could teach you about Altean culture and history. You would never have to go searching in ancient ruins like I did. I would tell you everything you wanted to know." The alpha was filled with so much glee at the idea of it. Teaching his son about their wonderous people. The beauty of alchemy, of quintessence.

Despite his eagerness, Lotor is unsure if he ever will be able to. Obviously, he would not be able to take Rodrigo to the colony. Humans have not reached the edge of their solar system yet, and the Quantum Abyss is a long, treacherous journey. But he also would not know how to explain it all to Lance. He already keeps too many secrets from his lover. Some were for the benefit of the omega. Lotor did not want to have that love for space he sees in Lance's eye become crushed if he were to ever learn what it was actually like out there. Others were... well, after all this time, to reveal the truth now might everything they built together. Lotor would never admit this word for word, but it is his cowardice that holds him back from telling Lance his true name.

While Lotor has done his best to take up the mantle of 'Avox', the pseudonym he introduced himself as he fears that he cannot live up to expectations. Prince Lotor is the child of a monster, the closest thing to 'pure evil' the universe has ever known. Lotor himself was not without blood on his hands. Somewhere due to his own naivete ( _Ven'tar I am so sor-_ ), an act of survival ( _They were going to cut me up and sell-_ ) or...

Or because he was angry. Because to have any semblance of security, one needed to be cruel.

( _How many of the witch's spies has he-_ )

"Ah-bah!" Like cold water on a fearsome fire, the noise from the young Rodrigo took Lotor from his troubled state. The infant was looking at his father with the most severe look a being his age could muster. And then proceeded to land his head face-first onto Lotor's shoulder and start mouthing on his shirt.

"Heh, you are intuitive." Lotor's heart rate slowed as he basked into the soothing presence of a baby trying to eat his shirt. "A trait both your parents share." He laid a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I promise you, Rodrigo, you will never have to go through what I did."

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ THIS FINAL NOTE UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET A CASE OF THE FEELS  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> Rodrigo was about 8 months old when Lotor had to leave, so this fic takes place about two months before Lotor has to leave his son for what he thinks will be forever :(


End file.
